<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up for it? by BooksandKpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635954">Up for it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop'>BooksandKpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Beefcake Bokuto, First Meetings, M/M, They're horny boys, getting revenge on your roommate, rated for suggestive comments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and his friends are desperately trying to formulate a plan to help him get revenge on his annoying roommate, and it's not going well.</p><p>...enter Bokuto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up for it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cache this is for you, I am a woman of my word!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok, but what if I - "</p><p> </p><p>A collective groan went up around the table and Tetsurou slumped back down into his seat. They had been brainstorming for nearly three hours and yet every single idea that had been suggested was shot down for one reason or another. His friends stopped listening to his ideas altogether and now his hope was starting to dwindle.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, it's your turn to top us up on coffee."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima held out his empty travel mug and the other three were quick to follow. He grumbled as he took all the offered mugs in various sizes and designs, before pushing away from the table and making his way to the coffee machine in the far corner of the common room. It had been a long day. </p><p> </p><p>Long enough that he completely zoned as he waited for the coffee to brew. The chatter from the other few groups of people still hanging around at nine pm on a Wednesday night was enough background noise that Tetsurou didn't even register someone walking through the door to his left and coming to stand beside him. It wasn't until the stranger spoke that he was dragged back to the present with a jolt that had him tripping over his own two tired feet. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, there were a pair of strong, beefy arms right there to catch him</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Bro I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! My friends tell me I'm way too loud all the time so I totally thought you heard me coming in, that's my bad."</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou's brain shorted out for a brief second at the sheer heat radiating from this guy's incredibly broad chest and arms that were holding him suspended in midair. But then he got enough of a hold on himself to shift his balance and stand up again, repressing a sigh as those godly biceps dropped from around his back.</p><p> </p><p>"It's all good man don't worry. I was just spaced out waiting for my coffee."</p><p> </p><p>They both shared a grin and a chuckle and boy if Tetsurou wasn't confident in his bisexuality before this guy would have pulled him there in a heartbeat. He was all muscle, nothing hidden from view in that tight t-shirt and sports shorts he was wearing. Combined with loose white and black hair framing a chiseled jaw and bright golden eyes, Tetsurou would have swooned if it weren't for the beep of the coffee machine grabbing his attention again. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Bokuto by the way, Bokuto Koutarou!"</p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath and order his thoughts by starting to fill his friends' travel mugs with coffee before returning the introduction. Would it be too forward of him to start outrageously flirting with this adonis? Probably. But that had never stopped him before.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me whatever you like."</p><p> </p><p>Paired with a wink and a grin that Kenma called sleazy, Tetsurou was absolutely prepared for polite rejection at best and having hot coffee thrown in his face at worst. Instead a very warm hand landed on his hip and that beautiful figure took a step closer to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a dangerous offer, Tetsu. But I like your style. Are you busy for the rest of the evening?"</p><p> </p><p>His terrible monkey brain started screaming 'NO, NOT AT ALL' as Tetsurou felt the blood in his body rush both the tips of his ears to colour them bright red and slightly further south. Unfortunately though, the five mugs of coffee sitting before him was a stark reminder that he was indeed busy. He groaned out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I wish I could say I wasn't, I'm right in the middle of an emergency crisis meeting with my friends."</p><p> </p><p>Friends who were hopefully still brainstorming ideas while he was away. And who even more fortunately were hidden from the coffee stations view by a series of booths and tables. So they most likely hadn't seen his graceless stumble or the hand currently rubbing circles against his waist. Bokuto just hummed in interest, and when Tetsurou looked at him there was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. All of a sudden, a flash of inspiration smacked him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, you're perfect!"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's eyes widened and a flush started across his cheeks. Tetsurou realised what he had said, and grinned even wider at the knowledge that he could make such a handsome man get flustered with such an innocent comment. </p><p> </p><p>"Help me carry these back to my table and I'll explain. And then maybe I can be not busy for you tomorrow evening."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even have time to fully put the lid on Yaku's mug before Bokuto was grabbing the other four and holding them in his big, warm hands. Testurou's traitorous heart sped up at the ear-splitting smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Lead the way, kitten."</p><p> </p><p>And fuck he was going to regret telling Bokuto he could call him whatever he wanted at some point, but that wasn't right now. He grabbed Yaku's mug and several packets of sugar for Tsukishima's sweet tooth before turning on his heel and marching across the room towards his friends. Bokuto easily fell into step beside him, their elbows bumping every couple of metres and sending shocks down Tetsurou's spine. </p><p> </p><p>Alisa was in the middle of removing her makeup when they reached the table. It took a full three seconds for anyone to register that Tetsurou had not returned on his own. Yaku was the first to react.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you somehow learn to manifest absolute beefcakes of men in the fifteen minutes you were gone or is this a Christmas miracle?"</p><p> </p><p>It said a lot about how confused all of his friends were when Kenma didn't even make a grinchy comment about it still only being November.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Bokuto. I believe we can go back to one of my original plans with his help."</p><p> </p><p>Another collective groan went up around the table, but no one actually protested. They dragged over another chair and Bokuto sat down beside Tetsurou, their shoulders brushing with the slightest of movements. After some brief introductions, they explained the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to a mix-up with the accommodation system this year, Tetsurou had ended up in a double dorm with a roommate. Tetsurou's roommate had a boyfriend. Said boyfriend was currently in California for university, a whole 17 hours behind. And the roommate insisted on face timing him from midnight until two or three in the morning, nearly every morning, while Tetsurou was trying his hardest to sleep. The walls weren't thick enough to muffle Oikawa's shrill laughter or the echoey sound of the boyfriend who was always on speaker. </p><p> </p><p>Sunday night had been the last straw, when despite Tetsurou's pleadings due to a 9 am exam on Monday, his roommate had still made his phone call and declined to wear headphones. So his friends had been trying, unsuccessfully, to help him come up with a plan to enact some sort of revenge, and hopefully convince Oikawa to stop being an ass about it.</p><p> </p><p>Which was where Bokuto came in.</p><p> </p><p>"So he's got a big exam on Friday, and you want me to come over to your dorm tomorrow night and make enough noise to keep him up?"</p><p> </p><p>In Tetsurou's eyes it had been the perfect plan, but his friends had shot it down hours ago due to the near impossibility of them being able to find someone who would willingly help out on such a short time frame. Bokuto was absolutely ecstatic to offer his assistance.</p><p> </p><p>"This'll be awesome! I share a dorm with my friend Akaashi and he needs like, absolute silence to sleep, so I can never do anything after 10 pm. We can watch movies or play games or do karaoke or - "</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou couldn't help the fond smile that tugged at his lips listening to Bokuto's enthusiasm. Yaku kicked him under the table and made a disgusted face while Alisa laughed along and offered suggestions of things they could do all night. Although, Tetsurou had something else in mind for what he and Bokuto could do to make a lot of noise. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, he exchanged numbers with Bokuto and they decided to meet up for dinner after Tetsurou's lab tomorrow evening where they could further discuss their revenge plan. And with that he was gone, bright smile and enthusiastic wave shot their direction as he headed out of the common room. Only after relative silence had settled back over their table did Tetsurou get the ribbing he had been waiting for. </p><p> </p><p>"Not to assume anything about your new friend, but you should probably go to the chemist and buy some bigger condoms."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma threw a paper star he had been making out of his energy bar wrapper at Tsukishima's head while Yaku cackled loudly and Alisa wiggled her eyebrows in Tetsurou's direction. He was distracted from responding by a text notification on his phone. It was from Bokuto, which made his face light up and his pulse start racing. That was exacerbated by the content of the message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Boku-babe</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>9:47 pm</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I actually have an idea for something more physical we can do tomorrow night to make a lot of noise, if you're up for it ;) </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>And well, Tetsurou could hardly say no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuro-kitty</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>9:47 pm</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Oh I am most certainly 'up' for it...as long as you and those thighs of yours think you have the stamina ;) </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oikawa, at like one thirty in the morning knocking on Kuroo's bedroom door; "Shut up!! I am TRYING to SLEEP!"</p><p>Kuroo, from his position snuggling against a very warm and naked Bokuto; "Oh I'm sorry, is my late night conversation with my boyfriend keeping you awake? How awful."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>